


like a portrait in flesh

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [67]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, comment porn, little beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is that what you want?" Bruce asks, rubbing his cheek on Terry's ass, making the skin there red and splotchy. "Or is there something else you want first?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a portrait in flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [panfandom lipservice commentfest](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/65822.html).
> 
> Just a porny side piece to [you're gonna make mistakes (you're young)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4300284)

"Come on," Terry says, reaching back to grab Bruce by the hair, try to get his mouth on him. Bruce has him bent over his desk, Terry's jeans yanked down around his ankles, and he's just holding him there, kissing the inside of Terry's thighs, sucking bruises onto the fair skin there while his beard leaves patches of red behind. "Come  _on_ , you bastard."  
  
"Mm," Bruce says. "Bastard, am I?"  
  
_"Yes_ ," Terry hisses, digs his nails into the mahogany when Bruce's teeth sink into his right cheek. "That all you plan on doing? Rubbing me raw with your beard and bruising me up so I can't sit for a week?"  
  
"Since when do you ever sit for anything," Bruce says, pressing his thumb into his teeth marks. "Besides, I think you look nice like this."  
  
"Yeah?" Terry asks, his voice hitching at the end when Bruce spreads him open little, drags his thumb over Terry's hole. "I'd look even better with your cock in me."  
  
"Is that what you want?" Bruce asks, rubbing his cheek on Terry's ass, making the skin there red and splotchy. "Or is there something else you want first?"  
  
"Fuck," Terry gasps. "Driving me crazy, old man. Fucking put your mouth on me, already."  
  
Bruce chuckles against Terry's skin, spreads Terry open and breathes out against him. "That's hardly a  _please._ "  
  
"Please," Terry whines when Bruce darts his tongue out, feels Terry shudder beneath his hands. " _Please_ , Bruce, just eat me out. God I want it so bad, stop teasing me and just  _fuck--_ "  
  
Terry cries out when Bruce buries his tongue in him, squeezes Terry's bruised up, marked up ass in his hands and licks and laps around his hole, moaning against him as he fucks his tongue back into him.   
  
"Fuck,  _fuck_ ," Terry moans, fingers curled around the edge of the desk, white-knuckle tight. "Oh  _god_ , yes. So fucking good at that. Your mouth -- your  _beard_ , fuck --"  
  
He reaches down to get a hand around his dick and Bruce pulls back, bites his ass  _hard._  "I don't recall saying you could do that," he says and pulls both of Terry's hands behind his back, plants his hand between Terry's shoulder blades and shoves him down onto the desk. "You wanted my mouth and that's all you're getting. And I'm not going to stop until you come, just like this."  
  
"Oh  _god_ , " Terry groans and bangs his forehead on the edge of the desk when Bruce fucks his tongue back into him, works his hips and fucks back against Bruce's face. He can feel the sweat beading down the bridge of his nose, can feel his dick hard as a fucking diamond, trapped between the desk and his stomach, but Bruce is unrelenting. His mouth is perfect, driving Terry insane with every little lick and bite and tease of his tongue until Terry can feel his toes curling up and the muscles in his thighs quivering with how close he is.   
  
_"Bruce,_ " Terry whines, trying to hump the desk but Bruce's grip on his hips is too tight, holding him right where he wants him. "I can't. Oh _god_ , please, just. I need --"  
  
But Bruce, bastard he is, just ignores him. Just keeps eating Terry out like it's the only thing he was put on the planet to do, spreads him all the way open and gets him so fucking wet, and when he works his thumb in next to his tongue Terry brains himself on the edge of he desk he comes so hard, spilling all over Bruce's nice desk and Bruce just doesn't  _quit_ , adds another finger in next to his thumb and fucks Terry with them until another wave rocks through Terry's body and he  _screams_ , his dick pulsing and twitching against his belly.   
  
"Fuck," he gasps when Bruce takes his fingers out, pulls Terry back into his lap, against his chest. "You are a bastard, you know that?"  
  
"Mm," Bruce says, kissing the back of Terry's neck. "I may have heard that somewhere before."


End file.
